Ref and Wulf's Comedy
by artsoccer
Summary: Me, Ref, and my friend, Wulf, made this comedy with the cast of Avatar. It is really funny, or so people on the Nick boards have told us.
1. Episode 1

**I, artsoccer, am Ref. My friend who I started this comedy with is Wulf. She does not have an account. Nether of us own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

**Episode 1**: Meet the Queens of Comedy, the Princesses of Mayhem, the Masters of Mischief our Co-hosts Ref and Wulf

Ref: Oops I forgot the drum roll

Sokka: Wait there are two of you?

Ref: Ya when Wulf and I decided to make a comedy together we decided to share an account, duh.

Toph: Hey Ref would you like some juice?

Ref: Sure thanks. *Drinks juice*

Ref: *Starts droning on about random facts in a boring history teacher like voice. *

Narrator: Before long everyone is either asleep or getting there. ZZZZZZZZZ

Wulf: *Walks in* Ok, who gave Ref cactus juice?

All: *Points to Toph*

Ref: *Snaps out of cactus juice induced boringness.* Toph why did you give me cactus juice! Cactus juice turns me boring!

Toph: But it was in the script.

Ref: I didn't write that. Alfie Jerome get in here! Did you guys create a fake script?

Alfie and Jerome: Maybe

Ref: Wait what are you guys even doing here? Aren't you guys supposed to be in the other dimension at Anubis house?

A & J: Yes

Ref: Well get over there and put this lit stick of dynamite in Victor's office for me. *lit stick of dynamite bending*

Wulf: Did you just lit stick of dynamite bend?

Ref: Yes

At Anubis house: Victor: BOYS!

Sokka: *Gives Ref more cactus juice. *

Ref: *Starts droning on again. *

Wulf: *Gets so bored that she ends up knocked out. *

Ref: *Snaps out of cactus juice induced boring. *

Wulf: *Wakes up as Bloodmane. *

Ref: Run for your lives Bloodmane has been awakened! AHHH!

Wulf: *Trips and gets knocked out again. * *Wakes up* What happened?

Ref: *Face palm* Bloodmane got awakened duh.

Ref: For future reference never give me cactus juice, or else I'll go boring and we will lose our viewers to My Little Pony like other comedies have in the past.

Wulf: Also if you give the boss Ref cactus juice she may end up firing you.

**END**


	2. Episode 2

**Nether I nor Wulf own's Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

**Episode 2**: The Fireball part 1

Narrator: Sokka and Suki are meeting to have a make out session in 'private'.

Ref: Hey Wulf you want to prank Sokka and Suki?

Wulf: You have to ask? *Grins* Lets do this.

Ref: *Covering Wulf with grass. * Are you sure this will work?

Wulf: Yes, Now do you have the video camera set up?

Ref: Yes, but are you sure that Sokka and Suki are coming to this area?

Wulf: Yes now finish camouflaging me with the grass, squirrel!

Ref: I made grass hats! Oh and I finished with the camouflage too.

Narrator: Sometime later.

Sokka and Suki: *making out*

Wulf: *Jumps up out of the grass* Roar!

Ref: *Laughing her head off metaphorically of course. *

Wulf: You didn't save me any popcorn!?

Ref: *Gulp* Butterfly!

Wulf: *Chasing after Ref while fire bending out of her huge swords. *

Ref: *Hops on to ATV that she had made available earlier. * Why hasn't Sokka used his boomerang yet? OW! *Gets hit with Sokka's boomerang. * I just had to say something didn't I?

Narrator: Yes, yes you did have to say something.

Ref: No one asked you!

Wulf: *Launches giant fireball at Ref.* Maybe we should end this episode before someone meaning Ref gets burned?

Ref: OWWWWW! You aimed too closely!

Toph: Wait a seconded this was all planned out in the script?

Wulf: Yes. Hey Toph you're not supposed to be in this episode.

Toph: Sorry, should I get Katara?

Bumi: *Randomly popping in. * Don't bother she is with Aang, Jeminite anyone? *Leaving now. *

Ref: Take me to the hospital would you? Wulf you are going to have to do the next episode yourself while I heal.

Wulf: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I can't do it alone.

TBC

* * *

**I will be on a school trip on Wensday and Thursday this week, so don't expect any updates until Friday.**


	3. Episode 3

**Ref (me): I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender**

**Wulf: Nether do I, but my uncle is working on the paper work so that we can own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

**Episode 3**: The Fireball Part 2

At the hospital the next day

Wulf: Katara can you heal this person for me?  
Katara: Ok but who is this person?

Ref: WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME HEAL IN PEASE WULF?!

Katara: Is that you Ref?

Ref: Ya, now if you're going to heal me do it NOW! Please

Katara: Fine *heals Ref*.

Ref: Thanks Katara, butterfly, story time. Once there was an idiot who shot a fireball at the boss now they won't get a pay raise, THE END! Thank you thank you I'm here all week.

Wulf: Really Ref really?

Ref: Yes really, you have to feel the flow. *Does wavy motions with hands and arms. *

Iroh: Hey that's my line!

Ref: *Doing traditional Fire Nation bow. * I apologize for copying you Grand Master Lotus Iroh.

Iroh: I accept your apology Ref. Wait a minute how do you know about the Order of the White Lotus.

Wulf: *Face palm* you're on a TV show dude.

Iroh: *Looking embarrassed* oh, *leaves. *

Zuko: That had nothing to do with this episode, did it?

Ref: Nope.

Aang: *Singing* Ducky Momo Ducky Momo he's your very best friend.

Bumi: *munching on Jeminite* howdy folks, *leaves. *

**End**


	4. Episode 4

**Neither of us own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Nor do we own Splatalot, or any of the other things we mention.**

* * *

**Episode 4**: The Emergency Episode Ref had to Make because of Poor Planning

Ref: Ok today's theme is what would your battle cry on Splatalot be? Mine would be 'You have to feel the flow'.

Iroh: I know that imitation is supposed to be the best form of flattery, but it is also the most annoying. I know, my battle cry would be 'Roar'.

Wulf: Butterfly

Ref: *Face palm*

Sokka: Giant mushy friend

Katara: Water bending ball!

Aang: I found a copper piece!

Ref: *Face palm*

Wulf: Maybe Ref you should change yours to face palm.

Ref: *Rolls eyes*

Yoda: Stoll his hair cut I did.

Some random Spartan dude: This is SPARTAAA!

Peter: FOR NARNIA!

Susan: Call me sometime

Ref: AHHHH this is madness

Wulf: Aren't you already mad Ref?

Ref: *Sigh* yes

Edmund: Give me the Turkish delight!

Lucy: Hi Aslon

Ferb: You know gladiators were Roman not Greek.

Phineas: I know what we are going to do today.

Canvas: You are so busted. My name is Candice not canvas!

Ref: Sorry typo

Zuko: Last I checked they don't have bison day care centers at prisons.

Amber: For Nina, the crown, Sibuna

Mai: Fire flakes dad?

Ti Lee: I've found my calling.

Ref: OK ANYBODY WHO IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ON THIS SHOW GET OUT NOW!

Yoda: Mean, you are.

Ref *Face palm*

Wulf: Someone had a big bowl of grumpy today.

Ref: Sigh

Top: Nice job fancy pants

**End**


	5. Episode 5

**Neither of us own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

Ref: Of note the following is based off of something that actually happened to Wulf and Ref one day during summer camp.

Wulf: The main differences are the name of some people and what frozen treat is involved.

**Episode 5**: From Annoying Wulf, to Stick Fighting, to Ice Creams Going Where They Should Not, and Chips

Ref: Wulf *in a somewhat creepy low monotone voice over and over again with random interjections of things like tree and plant*

Wulf: Ok ok stop already, if I stick fight with you will you stop?

Ref: Is this annoying you?

Wulf: Yes, now will you please stop?

Ref: Do you promise to stick fight if I do?

Wulf: Yes yes now just stop!

Ref: Ok

Narrator: A little later on Ref picks up a couple of sticks and Wulf picks up a big branch to use as a bow staff.

Ref: How do I keep beating you if you're the expert?

Wulf: *Shrugs shoulders*

Katara: What are you to bakas doing?

Wulf: Stick fighting

Ref: Did you just call us idiots?

Katara: Maybe *Leaves*

Sokka: Can I join? *Picks up log and starts hurling it around like a bow staff. Well sorta like a bow staff*

Aang: Throwing knife! *throws Ice cream sandwich still in wrapper at Sokka*

Sokka: *Gets hit with ice cream sandwich in the groin. * OWWWW! *Collapses onto ground groaning in pain*

Ref and Wulf: *LOLing*

Ref: Hey Wulf want some chips? *starts waving a chip in front of Wulf*

Wulf: *Eyes following the chip* MINE! *Reaches out to grab chip*

Ref: *eats all but the last chip in bag* Wulf want what's left?

Wulf: *Grabs bag looks inside* GRRRRRR

Ref: Gulp

**End**


	6. Episode 6

**Neither of us own Avatar: The Airbender**

* * *

**Episode 6**: In Which Oh Never Mind Just Read

Katara: This new program I'm making will run five days a week.

Fer: NOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO TUSEDAY AND THURSDAY!? *Starts running around in circles screaming*

Katara: Calm down Ref the two days I'm excluding are Saturday and Sunday.

Fer: *Still running around in circles screaming* NOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SATURDAY AND SUNDAY?!

Wulf: What's wrong Ref?

Fer: Katara's new program is excluding two days of the week.

Wulf: NOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO WEDNESDAY AND FRIEDAY?!

Katara: *sighing* I meant Saturday and Sunday.

Wulf: *Running around screaming* HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SATURDAY AND SUNDAY!?

Katara: *Face palm*

Ref: *Walking in while drinking some water and sees Fer and does spit take. * What is my good clone doing here?!

Wulf: *stops running around and screaming* don't you mean evil clone?

Ref: No I mean Good Clone I'm the Evil one, remember.

Wulf: *Face palm* Oh yeah we wouldn't be such good friends if you weren't evil.

Sokka: I knew she was evil! Now Zuko where is that money you owe me?

Zuko: I don't have it. I kinda sorta spent all my money getting the palace redone.

Mai: *Face palm* And sometimes I ponder breaking up with the idiot.

Zuko: Hurtful!

Fer: Ain't ya gona introduce me Ref?

Ref: Ok everybody this is my Good Clone Fer. Fer this is Aang, Sokka, Katara, Wulf, Ti Lee, Iroh, Zuko, Mai, Suki, and am I forgetting anybody?

Narrator: You forgot me.

Ref: Sorry this is the Narrator Fer, and from time to time Bumi pops up.

Bumi: Hi everybody, Om nom nom *eating Jeminite. *

Ref: It's almost like I planned this. Oh wait I did plan this.

Wulf: *Rolls eyes*

Ref: Hey Katara how many days of the week does your new program run.

Katara: Five

Ref: NOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MONDAY AND ATEDAY?! *Runs around screaming*

Aang: eightday?

Fer: You know the day after eating day also the day before Sunday.

Aang: I would think you two were on cactus juice if not for the fact that Ref goes boring on cactus juice.

Katara: Calm down Ref I meant Saturday and Sunday.

Ref: If you meant Saturday and Sunday why didn't you just say so? It would have saved me a lot of yelling and running.

Katara: Really?

Ref: Yes really I know of a program that covers Saturday, Sunday, cooking day, and eating day.

**End**


	7. Episode 7

**Neither of of us own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

**Episode 7**: Payday

Ref: Today everybody is getting paid. $10

Ref: *Gives Katara her pay check*

Katara: Woo hoo!

Ref: *Gives Sokka his pay check*

Sokka: Now I can get a banana

Wulf: Why do you want a banana?

Sokka: Ref did you forget the d?

Ref: Sorry *Gives Wulf her pay check*

Wulf: Why do I get only $5?

Ref: I refer you to episodes two and three. *Gives everyone else their pay checks. *

Mai: YES now I can get seven packs of fire flakes.

Zuko: *Looking at Mai weirdly*

Mai: Why are you looking at me like that?

Zuko: Uhhhhhhhh

Ref: Now for a word from our sponsors. I need to have these so I can get some money from this too.

Narrator: Now for the commercial break.

************************************************** ***************************Square Space guy: Use Square Space peoples!

Ref: Our other sponsor has asked me and Wulf to do the commercial.

Ref: Be sure to go to for fun games!

Wulf: New friends!

Ref: Clubhouses and more!

Wulf: Don't forget to watch Nick shows like…

Ref: …Avatar the Last Air Bender,

Wulf: The Legend of Korra,

Ref: ICarly,

Wulf: Victorious,

Ref: House of Anubis,

Wulf: The Fairly Odd Parents,

Ref: Or maybe not The Fairly Odd Parents.

Wulf: The point is, be sure to go to

Ref: Proud (supposedly proud) sponsors of Ref and Wulf's comedy since 2012.

Some random announcer dude: Be sure to try bubble aide. Giving people bubbly personalities since 2013!

Narrator: Commercial break over; and thank goodness.

Ref: Does this mean you really like the comedy?

Narrator: No I just hate bubble aide more.

Ref: I'm going to fire you for that comment.

Narrator: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY BOKKA!

**End**


	8. Episode 8

**Neither of us own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

**Episode 8**: In Which the Following Includes a Watch Resetting Itself and Everything Going Downhill From There

Ref: *gets out of shower* *Yells at her watch for resetting itself so that all the numbers are ones*

Sokka, Katara, Aang, Zuko, Toph, and Wulf: *Hears yelling, runs upstairs to see Ref yelling at her watch while wrapped in a towel. * AHHHHHH!

Ref: GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!

S, K, A, Z, T, and W: Gulp *Leave bathroom really fast. *

Ref: *Exits bathroom now wearing a bath robe* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! *starts chasing Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Aang, Toph, and Wulf around the studio*

Narrator: At this point Ref is in an uncontrollable wave of anger. She won't calm down until she seriously hurts the people she is currently chasing.

Katara: NOW YOU TELL US?!

Narrator: Just doing my job :)

Wulf: I'm going to the chocolate shop.

Sokka: You're leaving us? NOOOOOO WE ARE DOOMED!

Narrator: 3 hours latter Wulf comes back to, well the ruins of the studio. Ref has Sokka, Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Toph backed against the only wall left in the place.

Wulf: *holding giant chocolate bar that's almost as big as she is* Ref want some chocolate?

Ref: CHOCOLATE! YUM *takes chocolate bar and finishes it in under 10 min and doesn't get sick from that. *

Wulf: *murmuring to self* please work oh please work.

Ref: *Now calm* *Looks around* Wha what happened here?

Sokka: *Face palm* Wait, why is Ref calm now?

Wulf: Chocolate is the only thing that can calm her down that doesn't involve anybody getting hurt.

Ref: Dang. Now I have to rebuild the Studio. *Light bulb appears and turns on above head. * I might be able to make this work for me. Muhahaha!

Katara: I don't like the sound of that

Ref: *Muttering to self* now I can get some dungeons put in, as well as a private room just for me. *Does EVIL looking smile*

Aang: What was that about Dungeons?

Ref: Did you hear Dungeons? I said Diamonds. *does a 'sweet' smile that is somehow creepier that the Evil smile. *

**END**


	9. Episode 9

**Nether of us own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Ref/me: I apologize to all Zutara fans, besides this was Wulf's idea**

* * *

**Episode 9**: With Naps and Credit Cards

Ref: Disclaimer we do not have any credit cards.

Wulf: *walking in* I saw a kid napping today in the park

Katara: A kidnapping. How awful, did you call the police?

Wulf: Ya, but when I did they said that they couldn't arrest for snoring.

Ref: I'm going for a walk. *Walks out*

Wulf: I'm going shopping, bye *leaves*

Sokka: Who wants to play pretty princesses with me?

Aang: *Jumping up and down* ME, ME, I DO, I DO!

Toph: Who gave them cactus juice?

Iroh: Uhhhh *looking embarrassed suddenly finds his shoes very interesting*

Narrator: After that everyone leaves the room and Ref walks back in.

Ref: Hey where'd everybody go? *sighs* Oh well

Wulf: *walks in* Hey Ref I just ran up a really big bill on our companies credit card.

Ref: First of all since when did we have a credit card? Second of all YOU DID WHAT!

Wulf: Nothing

Narrator: three hours later

Ref: Muhahaha

Wulf: *all tied up*

Sokka: *walking in* Hey what about Bloodmane?

Ref and Wulf: Whaa?

Sokka: You know Wulf's extremely scary and dangerous alter ego.

Wulf: *lets out a very scary sounding wolf howl*

Ref: *looks at Sokka* you just had to say something didn't you?

Wulf: *starts making like she is pulling free of her bonds*

Ref: RUN! *starts running*

Sokka: *Running behind right behind Ref* RIGHT BEHIND YOU! AHHHHH!

Wulf: *LOLing* Uh anyone going to untie me?

Ref: Zutara fans look away now. Please don't hate me for the following, besides it was Wulf's idea.

Narrator: Elsewhere Zuko is with Mai.

Zuko: *Goes down on one knee and opens a box with a diamond ring in it. * Mai will you marry me?

**TBC**


	10. Episodes 10-13

**I'm leaving for an over one week long vacation tomorrow early morning**

**Neither of us own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

5 days later… (after the last episode)

**Episode 10**: In Which a Very Important Question is Answered (We Recommend That Zutara Fans Don't Watch This Episode)

Narrator: In the last episode Wulf ran up a huge bill on a nonexistent credit card. Ref tied Wulf up for that. Isn't there something I'm forgetting?

Toph: Could it be the very important question Zuko asked Mai?

Narrator: Oh yeah thanks Toph. Zuko proposed to Mai in the last episode, will she say yes or will she dump the idiot?

Mai: *To Zuko who has been down on one knee since the last episode. In a very monotone voice* Zuko I will marry you.

Ti Lee: *popping up out of nowhere* Do you want any help planning?

Iroh: *with tears in his eyes* My little Nephew is so grown up.

Wulf: Uh hello anyone going to untie me?

Ref and Sokka: *Still running away and screaming*

Katara: *slows down Ref and Sokka to a halt. *

Mai: Toph will be our flower girl.

Toph: Someone please remove my life from me!

Azula: I'll kill you.

Ref: Aang get over her!

Aang: What?

Sokka: Take Azula back to the summer school please.

Azula: *Down on her knees hugging Aang's feet and legs* Please don't make me go back to the summer school, PLEASE.

Aang: You have to, unless you want to fail kinder garden again.

Azula: I'd rather fail kinder garden for the 7th time then go back to summer school.

Wulf: Seriously is any one going to untie me?

Bumi: Fine I'll do it.

Narrator: Hey Bumi I heard that there is a store down the street where you can get Jeminite half off right now.

Bumi: SO THERE!

Wulf: Now who will untie me?

Fer: *Unties Wulf*

Mai: Ref, Wulf, Ti Lee, Katara, Suki, and Smellerbee can be my bride's maids.

Zuko: Sokka can be my best man. Bumi, Haru, Pipsqueak, The Duke, and Longshot can be my Groom's men.

Zuko: Aang will you marry me and Mai.

Aang: Of course I will Zuko.

Mai: My little brother Tom-Tom can be the ring bearer.

Wulf: *Shares look with Ref* This should be _fun_.

**TBC**

* * *

**Episode 11**: Zuko and Mai's Interesting Wedding (Zutara Fans, Please Feel Free to Not Read This Episode)

Zuko: Interesting wedding, what is that supposed to mean Ref?

Ref: Hey don't look at me Wulf wanted your wedding to be a disaster.

Narrator: Why don't we start the wedding before Mai kills Wulf and possibly Ref? Not that I would mind if Ref dies.

Ref: Do you really want to lose the only job you have ever been able to keep for more than two seconds, and make your mom angry Narrator?

Narrator: I can take a hint Ref. Mommy gets so scary when she's angry. *shutters at the thought of his mother getting angry.*

At Azula's summer school…

Teacher: Now class, can anyone tell me what two plus two is?

Azula: *raises hand*

Teacher: Yes Azula?

Azula: Two plus two equals duck

Teacher: HOW DOES TWO PLUS TWO EQUAL DUCK!?

Azula: Simple Duck math

Back at the studio…

Mai: What did that have anything to do with our wedding?

Ref: I have no idea, besides I didn't write a script for today because I have no idea what YOU TWO PLAN ON DOING FOR YOUR WEDDING! So I just wrote the title.

Sokka: You mean to say that whatever is happing here today was not because of you.

Ref: Yup!

Toph: Why do I have a script then?

Wulf: *to Toph* ehh, April fools?

Azula: NINJAS ATTACK!

Ninja leader dude: I thought the plan was to attack during their honeymoon not before the wedding?

Azula: My bad NINJAS STOP ATTACKING!

**End**

Narrator: This had nothing to do with the wedding, did it?

Ref: Does the word End mean nothing to you?

* * *

**Episode 12**: We Finally Start the Wedding (This Episode Was Written Around the Time ICarly Was Ending)

Wulf: *Reads title* *Roles eyes*

Ref: Do you have a problem with the title Wulf?

Wulf: Yes as a matter of fact I do, today we REHURESE the wedding

Ref: My pool froze over last night, no more swimming sniff

Jo Jo: That's really where your mind goes Ref?

Alex: Jo Jo don't you remember we aren't supposed to come in this episode.

Elisa: *looks around confused*

Ref: Who's Elisa?

Mai: Okay people rehearsal time!

Toph: Why must this dress be so puffy!? *Tears start welling up in her eyes*

Zuko: *Suddenly finds his shoes very interesting*

Toph: I have to dance with a two year old!

Aang: Let's just do this rehearsal already!

Mai: I couldn't agree more

Fer: Let's all play 'Ghosts in the Graveyard'

Ref: Sold!

Katara: What is 'ghosts in the graveyard'?

Ref: *her eyes get really big* You don't know what 'Ghosts in the Graveyard' is?

Iroh: None of us do

Ref and Fer: *faints with amazement and horror*

Mai: Eh, that's okay we don't _absolutely_ need them to rehearse our wedding

Narrator: Dang it! I love 'Ghosts in the Graveyard' it's the only I know how to keep Ref quiet.

Wulf: Would you care to tell us about the game 'Ghosts in the Graveyard'?

Narrator: NO!

Zuko: Let's get on with the rehearsal all ready! Please

Mai: What he said minus the 'Please' part. We are starting the rehearsal NOW!

Narrator: I'm afraid that's all the time we for today folks. And no the next episode will not have the wedding rehearsal in it.

Toph: THANK YOU!

Narrator: You didn't let me finish Toph. In the next episode we will finally start the wedding.

**END**

Ref: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Narrator: What's your problem Ref? You know besides the usual?

Ref: ICarly is ending. So sad

Narrator: Hey didn't the word 'End' already happen?

Ref: uhhhhhhhhhhhhh

* * *

**Episode 13**: The Wedding Day

Mai: Finally

Ref: I apologize now to all Zutara fans and to our fans in general. I do not have high hopes for a funny episode today.

Narrator: 'Here comes the Bride' starts playing.

Wulf: *in a whisper* Since when did the wedding start?

Ref: *also in a whisper* When this episode started Wulf

Mai: SHUT UP YOU TWO! *Mai steps up on to alter next to Zuko*

Aang: We are gathered here today to celebrate the Union of Fire Lord Zuko and his bride Mai.

Narrator: Some time latter

Toph: *Walks down the Aisle with flowers and is tossing petals*

Tom Tom: *Toddles along behind Toph with the rings*

Narrator: Some time later almost everyone at the wedding gets knocked out

Wulf: *Wakes ups as Bloodmane*

Ref: *Never was knocked out*

Bloodmane and Ref: *see ninjas coming to attack* *share look*

Ref: This is the first and probably the last time I will ever be happy to Bloodmane.

Ref: *Reveals giant pots of glue that she had built into the new studio* *Starts Glue bending*

Author Ref: Before long Ref and Bloodmane defeat the Ninjas and clean up the evidence of the fight

Ref: Whatchadoin?

Author Ref: With the Narrator knocked out I need someone to be the narrator.

Bloodmane: *Trips and gets knocked out, will wake up as Wulf*

Ref: *Sees everyone else starting to wake up* *Pretends to wake up herself*

Sokka: What just happened?

Katara: I have no idea

Iroh: Me neither

Zuko: Anyways… …Back to our wedding

Aang: Right right of course.

Mai: What ARE ALL OF YOU IDOTS WATING FOR?!

Aang: Zuko, do you take Mai to be your lawful wedded wife, and to protect her as long as you both shall live?

Zuko: I do

Aang: And to you Mai, do you take Zuko to be your lawful wedded husband, and to protect him as long as you both shall live?

Mai: I do

Aang: I now declare you two to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Zuko: *Gives Mai a big kiss*

Studio Audience: awwww, we mean GROSS! Yuk!

**END**


	11. Episode 14 and short 1

**Neither of us own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

**Episode 14**: Vupting's Vrong Vith Vef (Something's Wrong With Ref)

Ref: Vi veryvody

Wulf: Wha?

Ref: Vi veryvody

Sokka: Hi everybody?

Ref: Vup

Wulf: So every syllable you say today will start with v?

Ref: Ves ves vey vill

Katara: Yes yes they will?

Ref: Vup :)

Toph: *sarcastily* This should be fun. NOT!

Ref: Vt vould ve vun

Toph: That was sarcasm REF!

Ref: Vi vo.

Bumi: I sow?

Ref: VO

Wulf: no?

Ref: Ves

Wulf: What do you mean no?

Ref: Vat vare vu vaking vbout?

Narrator: I think Ref meant know with a k.

Ref: Vank Vou Varrator

**END**

Wulf: There was something wrong with Ref today.

Ref: Vell ve vout vt.

Wulf: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ref: *cracking up*

Studio audience: LAME EPISODE!

Ref: *in tears* The Episode is over!

* * *

**Short #1**: How an Idiot Spells "I cup"

Ref: Sokka do you know how to spell "I cup"?

Sokka: Easy; E-Y-E (space) K-E-P

Wulf: That's not how you spell "I cup"!

Sokka: THEN HOW DO YOU SPELL "I CUP"!?

Katara: E-Y-E (space) K-U-P

Wulf: WRONG! It's spelled I-C-U-P

Sokka: WHAT ARE YOU DOING WATCHING ME PEE?! THAT IS SO GROSS! *Runs away in embarsement*

Ref: Bakka

**END**

* * *

**Ref/me: Vell vat vid vou vink? (Well what did you think?)**

**Wulf: Ref the episode is over, can you ****_please_**** speak American!?**

**Ref: ****_You, Wulf_**** said ****_please?!_**

**Wulf: We're only doing this because we have a question to ask the viewers.**

**Ref: Oh, right. The next episode will either be about torturing either me or Wulf, please send in reviews as to who you want to see tortured. (Please don't pick me)**

**Wulf: Don't pick me or Bloodmane will get you.**

**Ref: If you pick Wulf, Bloodmane will be neutralized.**

**Wulf: WHAT!?**

**Ref: NOTHING!**


	12. Episode 15

**Neither of us own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Ref/me: Since ****_NONE_**** of you reviewed telling us who you wanted to be tortured, I was forced as the author to make that executive decision.**

**Wulf: Translation, I'm getting the ruff end of the stick, or however that expression goes...**

* * *

**Episode 15**: Torturing Wulf

Narrator: FINALLY! An episode that I'm going to enjoy!

Wulf: How do you plan on torturing me? I'm not scared of anything.

Ref: Except cicadas *grins evilly*

Wulf: Wh-what about cicadas?

Sokka: Actually we do *grins*

Wulf: That made no sense Sokka. Besides, why would I be scared of cicadas? They are harmless.

Katara: You said so yourself. And I quote "If anyone wanted to torture me they would probably have to get the sound of cicadas to start with."

Wulf: That's because the cicada sound is unnerving, just listen to it.

Aang: *plays a recording of the cicadas* You know she's right, they do sound unnerving

Narrator: Everyone voices there agreement with Aang on his evaluation of the cicada sound. Well everyone that is except for Mai and Zuko who are away on their honeymoon. Why am I using such big words like evaluation?!

Toph: Well I have a video clip of you nearly breaking your dad's ear drums in the car because you were having a freak over the fact that there was a cicada in the car.

Wulf: YOU VIDEO TAPED ME!

Ti lee: Well technically Iroh videoed you.

Wulf: IROH!

Iroh: *runs for his life*

Ref: How did you even get cicadas into this dimension?

Sokka: We just did *grins*

Narrator: And now we are going to lock Wulf into the small closet we filled using cicadas.

Wulf: *starts running*

Ref: *knocks Wulf out* *throws Wulf into cicada filled closet*

Narrator: Wulf wakes up in the closet and curls up into a little ball starts screeching. Man she really does screech loud.

Ref: Wait, why didn't Bloodmane come out?

Bumi: Maybe Bloodmane is even more scared of cicadas than Wulf.

Suki: Is that even possible?

Katara: *with popcorn watching the video of Wulf in the cicada closet* We should have done this ages ago.

Aang: Agreed

Wulf: *stops screeching* whimpering

Narrator: After several hours of watching Wulf suffer we finally let her out. Shame really, the letting her out part.

Wulf: *shakes the cicadas off of herself*

Ref: Well…

Wulf: *Quietly leaves and doesn't look at anybody*

Ref: She's never been so quiet before in her life. Why isn't she tearing us apart to shreds, or making some kind of joke or maybe using sarcasm?

Katara: Do you think we might have traumatized the funny out of her?

**TBC**


	13. Episode 17

**Neither of us own Avatar:The Last Airbender**

* * *

**Episode 17**: At the Pool

Narrator: It is a hot summer day, and luckily when Ref rebuilt the studio she added a pool.

Katara: *Jumps off of diving board* WATER BENDING BALL!

Sokka: TRY TO KEEP THE WATER INSIDE OF THE POOL, WOULD YA?!1?!

Katara: Sorry, :D

Zuko: It's so hot Mai and I came over to enjoy the pool, I LOVE THIS POOL!

Mai: *in the deep end on wall* THIS *goes under, comes back up* IS *goes back under, comes back up* SPARTA! *goes down again, doesn't come back up*

Zuko: MAI! *dives down to the bottom of the pool and sees Mai*

Mai: *has an oxygen tank that she's breathing from*

Zuko: *gasps in water from surprise, and starts drowing*

Katara: *looks at Wulf and reads her shirt* I'm not saving him

Aang: I will!

Ref: *walks in or rather out with a towel and pool bag* Aang if you can't see what Wulf is holding and what her shirt says, you must be blinder then Toph

Narrator: Wulf is holding a pair of giant swords, and her shirt reads, "Mai is my Firelordess, so Yeah…"

Ref: If you guys need me, I'm going next door to where they have an indoor pool with AC

Everyone, but Ref and Wulf: *runs to next door*

Ref: *looks at Wulf* They are so stupid

Wulf: Ya, next door is a hot tub. *dips giant swords into pool to cool them off*

Ref: Would you try not to turn the entire pool's supply of water into steam?

Wulf: Sorry

Narrator: Everyone comes back really mad at Ref for the whole hot tub thing

Ref: Before you harm me, next episode is another payday, and I was going to be giving you all raises, but if you hurt me I will deduct your pay

Wulf: Is my paycheck still being cut short Ref?

Ref: Not unless you do something between now and the next episode to mortally harm me

Wulf: Then I better get rid of this *tosses lit stick of dynamite away*

Narrator: The dynamite lands on the studio, and blows it up

Ref: You're paying for that

Wulf: It's a good thing I get a big pay check from my work with the Black Mesa then

Toph: Big pay check from the Black Mesa? SIGN ME UP!

Ref: How big?

Wulf: Not telling you

Ref: This seems like a good place to end the episode

**END**


End file.
